Mad World
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Harley Forbes, is Caroline's fraternal twin sister, the two girls are complete opposites but are still close. But what if it's Harley, Klaus becomes interested in? Will she fall for his charm? Klaus/OC


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my OC **

**Harley is faced by Kaya Scodelario **

**Author's Note: I love Klaroline...I really ship it, more than anything but since I love Nikalus I decided to give an OC a go for him :) I hope you enjoy**

**Harley's outfits are up on Polyvore**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Town **

Today was supposed to be my 18th birthday, mine and my twin sister Caroline's 18th, and yet here we were stuck as Vampire's..stuck as a seventeen year old for the rest of eternity, unless someone killed one of us. I was turned not too long ago, by Elena's doppelganger, Katherine. Unfortunetly for me, I'd been staying at the Hospital with Caroline and ended up meeting her...and ended up dead. I rolled my eyes at the thought and let out a sigh.

I felt bad for Caroline, she'd been planning our eighteenth since she was a kid..well she'd planned it more for her, than me. But right at this minute in time, she was upset about Tyler. God I had always seen that happening. Caroline and Tyler. I was sitting in the car, listening to their conversation.

_"I can't talk to you" She said. _

_"I know you're upset but-" He began. _

_"Upset? You almost got Jeremy killed! And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire bond to Klaus?" _

Ah Klaus. The thought of him made me want to vomit...and I couldn't vomit. He was an ass...an absolute ass. Tyler was sired to him and he tried to kill Jeremy Gilbert, someone who I was actually close too, no more than three days ago.

_"There is nothing I can do about it Caroline! That's the point! I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone. I can't. I'll never be able too. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that" He said to her. _

_"I'm sorry too" _

He handed her a little drawstring bag and I raised my eyebrows, though continued to play with my phone.

_"Happy birthday" _

He took off and Caroline got in the car and looked over at me "We ditching? I think we should ditch" I said to her and she smiled sadly "Oh lighten up Care-bear. There's something we can do..and when we find it, we'll do it" I said.

"I don't think there is" She replied. "Oh!" She said and moved and leaned over the backseat. She handed me a long box and I stared at her.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Your birthday present"

"But that's what this necklace was!" I huffed.

"No. That's from Mom. This is from me" She said.

I took it from her and opened it up seeing a long bracelet, little flowers and diamonds. "It's pretty" I smirked. "Lucky I got you something too" I said and pulled my bag up onto my lap.

"You didn't!" Caroline said wide eyes.

"I did" I said and pulled out a smaller box and handed it too her.

She opened it seeing the golden necklace with the angel wings on it. "Thank you!" She said and hugged me.

"I know you're pretty bummed about Tyler, but I mean..if we go home and just sit and watch nothing but movies...we'll be fine"

"Sounds like a good idea" She said.

"Good. Let's go" I said and she nodded.

* * *

We got in and I dumped my bag at the doorway and walked into the kitchen, Caroline behind me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Voices shouted.

I jumped in surprise "What are you guy's doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Well you two blew off school and missed our work of birthday art so..." Elena began.

"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the falls. S'mores, camp fire..." Bonnie said.

"Cake" Elena grinned "Like when we were little"

"Excpet for the tequila" Matt said in a sing song voice.

"Thanks guy's, but we were just gonna watch movies" I said.

"Besdies, we don't feel our birthday this year" Caroline said.

"I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favourite day of the year" Bonnie said eyeing us both.

"Yeah, and now it's just a reminder that we're dead" I said.

"Exactly. Look I didn't like being seventeen and the only point being seventeen is to get to eighteen. It's a filler year; we're stuck in a filler year" Caroline said. I nodded in agreement.

"You guy's aren't stuck"

"Yeah, we are" I said.

"But it's ok. You know it's all good. We'll be fine. But I just...we need some time to wallow in it" Caroline said.

"Movies are the best way to wallow in it" I said with a smirk.

"Okay, well I think I have a better idea" ELena said.

**Third Person POV**

"What do you want me to do with her head?" One of Klaus' hybrids asked.

"Just get rid of it, burn it. I honestly don't care Daniel" Klaus replied.

"You called? I'm here. What happened?" Tyler asked.

"What happened is, Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that" Klaus said.

"Can't you just leave me out of it?"

"What would be the point of that?"

"Seriously man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends...my girlfriend" Tyler trailed off.

"Right, your girlfriend. About her...I need you to bite her" Klaus said.

"What?" Tyler asked astonished.

"DOn't make me repeat myself"

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire" Tyler stated.

"Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back" Klaus said.

"I'm not biting Caroline"

"Tyler I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of the sire bond to you. So one could consider this putting your undying loyalty to the test"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline"

"Alright...what about her sister..."

"No" Tyler said, a feeling stirring in his stomach "Not Harley either, she and I have been best friend's for years"

"Alright, alright. I'm disappointed but you know, it's your choice...free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now"

**Harley's POV**

"There it is!" Elena said as we entered the crypt.

"This is creepy, even for us" Bonnie said, there was an awkward tension between the two. Not that it bothered me at all.

"No, Caroline and Harley were right. Technically they are dead. Sorry but you don't need a birthday. You need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old lives so that you can move on with your new one"

"Okay...here lies Caroline and Harley Forbes" Caroline said and I rolled my eyes.

"Caroline, cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion...Harley, bookworm, troublemaker, pot smoker"

Wow Gee..thanks Elena.

"Friends, daughters" Bonnie said.

"Mean and nasty girls, sometimes. No offense"

"None taken Matty" I smirked.

"They were seventeen and had really good lives. So rest in peace, so that they can move forward. That's what they really need. What we all need. Amen, or cheers. Or whatever. Bonnie?" Elena said. The candles lit with her powers. "Nice! Okay, the two of you...make a wish"

We looked at each other and I rolled my eyes and she shrugged, and we both closed our eyes and blew out the candles.

* * *

After a while, Elena handed out cake to us all...not that I wanted any but hey. Beggers can't be choosers. Caroline was on her phone, texting. Elena took the bottle of tequila from Matt.

"Ah-ah I need it more than you. Trust me. Caroline what are you doing?"

She stopped texting "What? Nothing" She said.

"Okay, you're a bad sober lair, you're an even worse drunk liar" Elena smiled.

"I might have texted Tyler"

I rolled my eyes "Caroline..." Elena sighed.

"What? I'm delicate!" Caroline huffed.

"Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time!" Bonnie snapped.

Everyone went silent "Wow" Elena said.

"Ouch Bon" Matt said.

"Sorry I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel that it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town"

"Bonnie he's her brother" I said and she shrugged.

"I'm doing what I can to protect him. I want to give him a chance at a normal life" Elena said. I understood why she was doing it.

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie you can't tell him" Elena said.

"WHy? Are you gonna compel me not to?" Bonnie hissed and I looked at Elena, who was on the verge of tears.

"You know. You guy's are ruining a perfectly good funeral" Matt said.

"Amen to that" I muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday" Bonnie said to us and she left.

"That wasn't awkward at all" I said biting my lip "Don't let her get to you Elena...you're doing what's right for Jeremy...he's better off being compelled than being dead"

"I know" She sighed.

It was then that Tyler entered the crypt and we all looked at him.

"Sorry didn't mean to crash the party" He said.

"So don't" Matt huffed.

"No, it's-it's okay. Hi" She said.

"Can I talk to you for a sec? I'ts kind of important?"

Caroline nodded and left with Tyler.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Matt.

"Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guy's, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living" Matt said.

"Is that how you see it? That we're stuck?"

"I'd say it's attacked itself to you all pretty tight yeah" Matt said.

"Bonnie is right you know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what to do. He's in danger here. I can't lose anymore people that I love" Elena said.

I listened to my sister and Tyler and got up. "I'm gonna go see them..." I said "You two have your moment"

I followed them, and talking and heard "I love you" from Tyler and I smirked. Eventually finding them kissing.

"So since you're my...like future brother in law" I said and they both turned to look at me. "I can get a hug right?"

"Yeah" He smiled. Caroline smiled and I moved forward engulfing Tyler in a hug, his face at the side of my neck. It was then that I felt the pinching on my neck and I shoved him back.

"Did you just bite me?" I hissed.

"Oh no"

"Did you just bite me!"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry...Har, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh my god...no...no get away!" Caroline growled out. "Get away...just get away!"

Tyler left and I looke at Caroline and then down at the bite mark...or what I could see of the bite mark anyway.

"Oh my god..." She said.

"I'm gonna die" I said. "I'm gonna die"

"You're not going to die...you're not...I wont let you" She said.

"Caroline he bit me!" I said.

"It should've been me...he should've bitten me" She said rubbing her head and we sat in silence.

"I wanna go home" I cried into her shoulder.

**Third Person POV **

Matt and Caroline rushed into the Forbes house, Matt holding Harley in his arms.

"MOM!" Caroline shouted "Mom!"

"What happened?" Liz asked as she came out of the house.

"Tyler bit her" Caroline cried.

"Oh my god, honey" Liz said and took a hold of Caroline's hand. "Be careful" She said to Matt as they went into her room at the back of the house. "Oh, honey, can you hear me? Harley sweetie can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry" She mumbled out.

"She keeps hallucinating or something. I don't know, nobody's picking up their phones" Matt said.

"It's gonna be okay Harley, okay" Liz said brushing the sweat from her daughter's forehead.

* * *

The door was knocked, and Matt went to it as Caroline folded her arms. He opened the door to see Klaus standing.

"Tyler came to see me, poor boy, he seemed quite distressed. He said Harley had a terrible accident" Klaus said.

"You made him do this to her" Matt said.

"He would never do this to her! They've been best friends since we were little" Caroline growled.

"I'm here to help, my blood will heal her. Please, ask the Sheriff to invite me inside"

"I know how this game works. YOu want something in return" Liz said coming out of Harley's room.

"Just your support"

"Mom" Caroline said and Liz looked to her, clearly considering it. "He can give the blood to her some other way"

"I could...it would be better for her, fresh though" Klaus said.

"Come in" Liz said.

She told him where to go and kept Caroline and Matt back from the room. Klaus entered the room and Harley's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"You're here to kill me?" She whispered weakly.

"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" He asked softly.

"Yes" She managed to hiss out.

He moved forward and examined the bite on her shoulder "That looks bad. My apologies you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal" He said. He took a beat as he stared at her, her skin drawed in and paler than it should be, the dark circles under her eyes "I love birthdays"

She scoffed "Aren't you like a billion year old geezer?"

"Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Harley. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial himan conventions. You're free" He said.

"Uh...I'd have to disagree with you there...you know since...I'm dying" Harley replied.

Klaus moved and sat on the bed "And I could let you die if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret, there is a whole world out there, just waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have it all. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask" He said.

Harley stared at him, her blue eyes wide with fear and fascination.

"Help me" She said "I don't want to die.."

He smiled slightly and lifted her head and let it rest on his shoulder "There you go love, have at it" he said offering his wrist to her and she managed to look up at him with her child like wide eyed and she bit into his wrist and began drinking his blood and he stroked her hair "Happy Birthday, Harley"

**The Next Morning **

Harley woke up and twisted her neck to find that it was healed, completely and she smiled slightly, glad that she wasn't dead and something from the side of her eye caught her attention and she looked to see a little navy box. A note on the top that read _"From Klaus" _She opened it to see a silver diamond bracelet in it and she looked around and stared at the box surprised not entierly sure why he'd left it for her.

* * *

**I know the first chapter is like the episode, but as the chapters go on, it won't be. I'll change it a lot and she will fall for him too (We all know Caroline loves Klaus...she's just in denial and it annoys me) but anyway...**

**I know Kaya and Candice look nothing a like, but I do love them both and this is the kind of Klaus/OC I wanted and I just love Kaya and I wanted her to be Caroline's sister...so let's just say she's naturally blonde and died her hair brown mkay? **

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue this! I hope you enjoyed it! :P **


End file.
